1. Field
The following description relates to a hierarchical rate splitting method and apparatus for a hierarchical cell communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various wireless communication technologies and devices have been developed. As a result, the demand for wireless communication has rapidly increased. This demand has caused a lack of frequency resources resulting in a demand for more effective use of the frequency resources.
A hierarchical cell environment is an environment in which a macro cell includes small cells that are formed by small base stations, and that make up a self organizing network. The small cells formed by the small base stations may include, for example, a relay cell, a femto cell, a pico cell, a cell based on a home node-B (HNB), a cell based on a node-B (HeNB), a cell based on a remote radio head (RRH), and the like.
While the hierarchical cell environment may increase a total system capacity, a quality of a service of a user may deteriorate because of interference between a macro base station and a small base station. Therefore, interference between the macro cell and the small cells needs to be more effectively managed.